


bad boy

by Orangeater



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeater/pseuds/Orangeater
Relationships: deft keria
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

ooc预警

单纯年上老队长驼x堕落年下腹黑k

金赫奎看到了，柳岷析和郑志勋接吻了。

自从drx重组后，柳岷析就被分配到和金赫奎一个房间，对于这个弟弟，金赫奎总是有种莫名的异样感觉，明明是刚成年的年纪，正是天真烂漫的时候，可是他总是会不经意地看到柳岷析时不时流露出的成熟地媚像，但等他定睛细看时，柳岷析又睁着他那双大眼睛，无辜地看向他，这让金赫奎怀疑自己是不是该配副眼镜了？

今天，金赫奎比平常早了半个小时起床，隔壁的床已经空了，被窝里一点温度都没有，显然柳岷析已经起床很久了。

金赫奎迷迷糊糊挠着头，向盥洗室走去，他听到了盥洗室里传来的声音，是郑志勋和柳岷析的。

"志勋哥，我买的新牙膏是草莓味的。"

"岷析真是小孩子，只有小孩子才会热衷草莓味呢。"

"才不是呢，草莓香香的，和志勋哥一样，香喷喷的。"

金赫奎顿住了脚步，他想岷析这孩子这用词会不会太危险了点？听起来太有歧义了吧？

随后他又听到郑志勋说:"哦?像我的味道吗？我有点好奇了。"

"哥的好奇心被我勾起来了呢～"柳岷析似乎很得意。

"是啊，那要怎么办呢？不满足我的好奇心，我一天都训练不好的，这样会被教练骂的，你知道的吧？'暴力的cvmax教练'，我好怕啊。"郑志勋漫不经心说着。

"是要想想办法才行，哥要是被教练骂了，我会伤心的。"柳岷析笑嘻嘻的回着。

"岷析啊，帮帮哥哥吧。"

"我把它给哥用吧。"

"可是我已经刷过牙了。"

"那怎么办呢？"柳岷析拖着声音，听起来像是在撒娇。

郑志勋没有说话，好像真的被难住了一般。

柳岷析突然灵光一闪，拍手道:"我有办法了。"

金赫奎听他们突然安静了，好奇地往盥洗室里偷偷瞄了一眼。

这一眼，惊得金赫奎惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，红着脸又缩回了头来。

柳岷析在亲吻郑志勋，不是蜻蜓点水，而是舌吻，吻得难舍难分的那种。金赫奎拿他的本命英雄金克斯起誓，他看到郑志勋的舌头伸进去了！

金赫奎就像第一次被哥哥们拉着接受不正规成人教育一样，有一种三观尽毁地难以置信。

但很快金赫奎又开始忧心忡忡起来，岷析那么小爱胡闹，但志勋是个大孩子了，万一他们两个真怎么样了，会不会不利队伍团结？

金赫奎理性地分析着，郑志勋看起来就像有很多花花肠子的花蝴蝶，一对小虎牙很会招蜂引蝶，岷析看起来有点呆呆的，花钱还大手大脚的，会不会到时候被骗情骗钱啊？

此刻的金队长已经完全把柳岷析当成不谙世事天真蠢萌的傻孩子了，也不知道之前觉得柳岷析过分成熟的是哪位。

下午训练赛过后，金赫奎看到郑志勋抱着柳岷析的脖子，把下巴抵在柳岷析的头上。本来那几个小孩子亲密地打闹是常有的事，可是在早上撞见了那一幕后，金赫奎怎么看怎么觉得怪异，他们好像真的有点过分的亲密了。

柳岷析坐在自己的位置上，嘟着嘴，用指头在上头摩挲着，他本身就长着婴儿的嘟嘟唇，现在看起来莫名觉得更红更圆嘟嘟的，看得金赫奎一直想起早上的事。

"哥?怎么了？"柳岷析转过头来，看见金赫奎迷瞪瞪地看着他，问他:"要双排吗？"

"不，不了。"金赫奎回过神来。

柳岷析大眼睛一瞥半眯着，噘着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔道:"哼，跟iko前辈双排都不和我双排。"说着在游戏里call了朴辰成。

K[哥?双排吗？]

T[岷析要双排吗？可以哦！]

K[真是太好了]

T[我是岷析的首选吗？]

K[当然咯～我那么喜欢哥哥，你是第一。]

T[岷析也和民衡说了这话吧？我看到了。]

K[哥真是的，喜欢你多一点的。]

柳岷析和朴辰成一通推拉，朴辰成便把明为池中鱼实则大型海产养殖场的柳岷析拉上了车。

朴辰成喜欢在双排的时候用语音，在另一边鬼哭狼嚎的，柳岷析被他逗得咯咯咯笑。

金赫奎听不到耳机里朴辰成说了什么，但他是知道的，那位海王是个善用虎狼之词的人，他开始担心柳岷析会不会被那位ad同行给教坏了。

金赫奎开始惆怅了，不管是郑志勋还是朴辰成，好像都是推拉十级的花蝴蝶，而柳岷析嘛…这个小孩因为钦慕自己来了drx，没出道前就两人就常常一起双排，某种程度上说，柳岷析是他的弟弟，也是他的学生，作为长辈的形象突然高大了起来。

一定要好好的跟岷析谈一谈了。

结束了晚间训练赛后，劳模金赫奎难得没有rank训练，而是早早地回到了寝室，在房里来回踱着步，嘴里念念叨叨地琢磨着一会儿要和柳岷析说的话。

"哥?"

柳岷析看到金赫奎早早就离开了训练赛，也没rank多久就跟了回来，他从门外探进脑袋来，两只手扒着门边，问道:"哥在嘀嘀咕咕什么?"

金赫奎被吓得在原地蹦了一下，然后愣头愣脑看向柳岷析，半天啊出一个字。

柳岷析推门走进来，走到金赫奎面前，踮起脚，睁着大眼睛看他:"哥怎么了？"他抬起手环住金赫奎的脖子，把金赫奎拉低了下来，用自己的额头抵着金赫奎的额头，大眼睛向上挑着，波光流转闪闪有光:"咦，也不烫啊。"

靠太近了啊！

金赫奎浑身僵硬，脚下钉死在了地上，身上极力地往后缩:"岷析。"

柳岷析歪着头，懵懵懂懂的样子:"怎么了？"

金赫奎慢吞吞地艰难道:"岷析是大孩子了，有些事要注意一点了。"

"注意什么?"柳岷析无辜地皱了眉头，不明所以地问:"我做错事了吗？"

柳岷析双手抓上了金赫奎衣角，他个子矮小，drx的新队服穿在他身上显得过分宽大，长袖子总是盖住大半的手，只有十根白白胖胖的指头露出来，现在指头绞在金赫奎的队服上，指尖被绞得红彤彤的。

金赫奎咳了一声:"也不是做错事了。"

"那我做对了吗？"柳岷析问道。

金赫奎被他问得喉间一窒，柳岷析见他不说话，又进一步问:"我做了什么?"

"就是…岷析要注意和别人的距离了。"金赫奎吞吞吐吐地说道:"就是不能和别人太近了，说话上也是。"

"比如呢？"柳岷析仍是一副不明所以的样子，似乎硬要金赫奎说出个子丑寅卯来。

"比如你和志勋。"金赫奎犹豫着琢磨起措辞来，踌躇道:"就是不能贴得太近。"

"哦?"柳岷析环抱住金赫奎的腰，凑上去:"像这样吗？"

金赫奎咽了咽口水，不敢说话。

柳岷析踮起脚，抬起头在金赫奎的脖间吹了一口气:"还是这样？"

金赫奎被热气喷得打了个激灵，面上坐怀不乱，但喉结却快速的上下游动。

"可能是这样。"柳岷析拿出了闪现开团的果断，眼疾嘴快一下啃住了金赫奎的喉结，轻轻地咬了咬，又用舌头舔了舔。

金赫奎被这个小弟弟吓得不轻，脚下有点发虚，被柳岷析咬着喉结，让他不敢发不出声来。

柳岷析松了口，退了半步，笑眯眯道:"是哪一种呢？"

"都…都不好。"

柳岷析眨了眨眼睛，突然跳了起来，抱住金赫奎的脖子，用双腿环住了金赫奎的腰，整个人都悬空了。金赫奎怕他摔到地上，下意识的伸手拖住他的小屁股，意外地肉肉呼呼。

"那如果是对哥这样呢？"柳岷析鼻尖贴着金赫奎的鼻尖问道。

金赫奎回是也不对，说不是也不对，紧张地握紧了手。柳岷析突然发出了一声短促地呻吟声，金赫奎这才意识到他手上抓着的是柳岷析的臀肉，当即就惊得脚下一软，跌坐到了床上。

"哥～"柳岷析委委屈屈地嘤咛着:"你顶着我了。"

太尴尬了，金赫奎居然硬了，而且此刻正压着枪顶着柳岷析，他现在完全没底气教育弟弟了。

柳岷析半眯着眼回望了一眼，空出一只手来，一重一轻地搁着裤子握着金赫奎，把金赫奎挑逗地眼神迷离。柳岷析慢慢地把金赫奎压到床上，拿着金赫奎的手，把它探进自己的衣服里，手把手引导着金赫奎撵着胸口上的小红尖。

"岷析…"金赫奎用最后地理智挣扎了一下。

柳岷析嘟起嘴，哼了一声，楚楚可怜地看进了金赫奎的眼底。

朴辰成又找了一个双排对象，是转会到hle的孙施尤。

孙施尤查了查朴辰成的战绩，玩味问他:"原来你今天和keria双排了啊？"

朴辰成转了转眼珠，立刻花言巧语起来:"是因为施尤不在啊。"

"所以就开始套路小朋友咯?"

"岷析可不是单纯的小朋友哦。"朴辰成对自己这位长期双排搭档可是知根知底的，"他是很堕落的坏孩子，很坏很坏的孩子。"

"哦?"

朴辰成了解柳岷析，而孙施尤了解朴辰成，他听出了朴辰成的意思，幸灾乐祸地调侃道:"那deft哥不是要遭殃了？那位哥看起来有着超乎寻常的单纯呢。"

"会被吃干净的，连骨头都吐不出来的。"朴辰成笑嘻嘻地问他:"施尤是不是因为deft哥不理你，所以幸灾乐祸?"

"说什么了呢～"孙施尤立刻安抚他的双排对象:"亲爱的，我的眼里只有你。"

郑志勋听到了，那个房间里传来的喘息声。


	2. Chapter 2

灵感来源:戴先生直播时提到的网站梗，我觉得那是小k发给他的。

00后的夜生活总是从十二点之后才正式拉开帷幕，96年的老大哥早已经撑不住了，早早把训练室全权交给弟弟们，只求这群吵闹的小鬼不要再跑到他的房间半夜鸡叫。

真的，周扒皮都不干这事，为什么？夜半歌声周扒皮都不忍心。

郑志勋打完一局rank，那边洪畅贤就见缝插针地过来求双排，他笑眯眯地用最轻快的语气狠狠地蹂躏起洪畅贤的自尊心:“你应该和玄準哥一起在大师局快乐的，来我的王者局会因为搞人心态被举报的呀。”

洪畅贤听罢骂骂咧咧地退回自己的电脑前，嘴上赌咒着自己很快就要在王者局大杀四方了。

郑志勋不置可否的笑了笑。

他平常是不太喜欢双排的，一定要排似乎也总是和辅助一起，之前在grf是缠着孙施尤，到了drx就缠着柳岷析。

说起柳岷析，郑志勋发现这人说着去厕所，这一去就回不来了。

“该不会厕所里有异时空吧？”郑志勋借着空档去厕所找失踪人士，美其名曰是防止柳岷析掉马桶里出不来，自己大发慈悲去解救他。

郑志勋走到厕所前，手才将将握上门把手，就听见里面有奇怪的声音，是女人的喘息声。

郑志勋偷偷地将门打开一条缝隙，往里头瞄去。

只见柳岷析坐在马桶上，手上拿着手机，女人的声音是从那里传出来的。

“哦，原来有小贼猫在这里偷腥啊。”郑志勋推开了门，扒着门框，探出脑袋，咧嘴笑着亮出了两颗小虎牙，看起来很是揶揄。

柳岷析和郑志勋就是狼与狈，早早就凑在一起同流合污惯了，对郑志勋的出现没有半点惊讶，而是很自然的冲他招招手。

郑志勋把盥洗室的门锁上了，走到了柳岷析的身边，果然柳岷析在看不正常的成人教育影片。

柳岷析很仗义地挪了挪屁股，给郑志勋腾出了一块地方来。郑志勋很自然的坐了上去，不过那点逼仄之地挤着两个人着实太辛苦了些，郑志勋抬起他那双长腿，翘到了浴缸边上，柳岷析则很没心没肺地把自己的腿架到郑志勋的腿上，全然不在乎自己的重量。

“我刚发现的网站。”柳岷析把手机屏幕递到郑志勋面前，“和你分享分享。”

郑志勋盯着看了一会儿，眼睛瞟向柳岷析，凝视着他。

柳岷析看得很专注，喉结上下跳动着吞咽着口水与喉间发出的呜咽声，在只有两人的空荡盥洗室里显得过分的明显。

郑志勋在想柳岷析在通过那视频里的人看向谁呢？他垂眼看了看交叠着的两双腿，对方的体温渐渐升高，熨帖着他的腿传导着高热，在冬天的冷空气里惹得他差点打了激灵，毛孔逐渐竖了起来，回应式地指到对方的肌肤上。

郑志勋侧了侧头，将脑袋靠近了柳岷析的头，他凝视着柳岷析眼下的那颗泪痣，小小地却像黑洞有着惊人的吸引力，他想亲吻它，但是郑志勋没有。

金赫奎是被压醒的，身上仿佛压着块巨大的石头，差点让他一口气上不来，当场咽气过去。他揉了揉眼睛，在身上摸了摸，果不其然，是柳岷析。

柳岷析总是嚷着冬天太冷，要同金赫奎挤一床睡。小孩子似乎天生就有着不讲道理的权力，金赫奎也只能由着他。只是柳岷析的睡相实在不太好，常常是抢了被子不算，还要把身子大半个都压到自己身上。

今天也依旧如此，柳岷析趴卧着，整个身子除去一只胳膊和一条腿，全部都压到了金赫奎的身上去了。

难怪这么重。金赫奎心里嘀咕了一阵，但也没有立刻把柳岷析推开，而是拿了手机过来看了时间。

上午10:30，离平常柳岷析起床的时间也差不多了，金赫奎就索性不叫醒他了，转而刷了刷手机里kakao talk的消息。

柳岷析的账号被置顶在最上面，头像边亮着未读消息的标识。

金赫奎侧过头看了看柳岷析，对方睡得正酣，扒拉着金赫奎的衣服往他身上拱过来。

柳岷析一般只有在吃饭的时候才会在kakao上像个大爷一样找金赫奎，找他点菜，其余时候一概安静地仿佛金赫奎没加过他好友一样。

金赫奎心里好奇地点开了对话框，里面只有一个网站的链接。金赫奎想了想，点开了。

里面是一个视频，金赫奎按了播放。

起初画面摇晃着模模糊糊的，只听到有人对话，却听不清对方在说什么。再后来，声音逐渐大了起来，金赫奎这回听清楚了，是呻吟声。

金赫奎立刻明白过来，红着脸，慌张地关掉视频，嘴上翻来倒去道:“什么呀，这什么呀。阿西。”

“哥哥不知道吗？”

不知何时醒过来的柳岷析睁着眼睛，笑着看向金赫奎。刚睡醒的惺忪睡眼，浮肿地眼皮让柳岷析的眼睛看起来没那么夸张的大，但却显得很长，像一只勾人的狐狸。

金赫奎嘟囔道:“你别给我发些什么奇怪的网站啊。”

柳岷析咯咯咯地笑了起来，手脚并用着整个人压到金赫奎的身上，双手攥拳抓着金赫奎的衣服，把胸口的布料蹂躏的皱皱巴巴的。

“哥哥，我们试一试吧？”

柳岷析把下巴抵在拳头上面，看着一派纯良无辜的样子，只是他越是这副样子，就越是有着极其反差的诱惑感。

金赫奎倒吸一口气，吓着摇了摇头，把人推开，自己手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，一路往卧房外跑，嘴里还振振有词道:“春、春季赛要开始了，我、我们还要训练呢。”

柳岷析看着仓皇逃窜的金赫奎，抱着肚子在床上笑得翻来滚去的，声音之大把隔壁寝室的00后三人组都给吵醒了。

那么后来到底柳岷析成功了没有呢？这样隐秘的事情，谁知道呢？

不过有一件事是可以确定的，那就是金赫奎拿柳岷析没有办法，只要柳岷析想要做的事，金赫奎最后都只能束手无策地由着他胡闹，每一次都是如此，绝无例外。


	3. Chapter 3

"所以为什么要在deft面前裸体跳舞呢？"

低头玩手机的柳岷析听到这里，将目光从手机屏幕中抽走了半瞬，飞快地看了一眼坐在前排营业的一众，又很快地转回注意到手机上，只用眼角的余光看向坐在他身旁的金赫奎。  
什么嘛，赫奎哥居然这么认真的在听啊。  
柳岷析觉得投在自己身上的注意力被分出去了，闷闷不乐地安静刷手机，脸上没什么表情，也不参与到对话里去，专注的就好像手机里有一个神秘的等着他去探索的新世界一般。  
但柳岷析还是会在心里想，明明这事是他先闹起来的，赫奎哥也只说起了他，现在，感觉自己的东西被抢走了。  
柳岷析想到这里，侧过头去看了金赫奎，那人面向窗子往外看路上的风景，但嘴角似笑非笑的弧度却出卖了他此刻正竖着耳朵听着前面人对话的事实。  
什么嘛，赫奎哥这么开心的吗？柳岷析瘪瘪嘴，又看了一眼前面被问得都快羞得说不出话都郑志勋。

这样不行哦。

大家回到宿舍后，柳岷析自己先开了一把游戏，他一向rank的勤，倒也没被人瞧出端倪来。  
只有郑志勋发现柳岷析的一点不寻常，他发现柳岷析在游戏的时候总是会分出精神看一看周遭的情况，玩得不太专心。  
郑志勋也时不时地跟着柳岷析四处打量，却看不出有什么不同。  
当柳岷析结束第一局时，崔玄凖洗好澡出来rank，当他开启第四局时，洪畅贤顶着湿漉漉的头发从盥洗室里出来。  
当柳岷析第五局bp时，金赫奎拿着衣服进了盥洗室，柳岷析眼尖的瞄到了金赫奎在拐角阴影里的影子，手快地直接秒了游戏，站起身来往盥洗室走去。  
金赫奎洗完澡后，一边擦着身上的水一边推开淋浴房的门走出来，这刚一出来就被外头蹲坐在马桶上的柳岷析吓了一跳。  
"什么呀，你怎么跑过来了。"金赫奎后知后觉地想起自己现在一丝不挂，虽然没什么但是就莫名有些尴尬地想用毛巾裹一裹，尽管他自己也不知道他这是要遮什么地方。  
柳岷析眯了眯眼，从马桶上跳了起来，把金赫奎手里的毛巾夺过来，扔到了一边，一把抱住了金赫奎，像只无尾熊缠上了金赫奎。  
"你衣服要湿了啊。"金赫奎皱着眉提醒到。  
柳岷析满不在乎的回他无所谓，仍旧抱着金赫奎，直到自己的衣服浸出了一大片水渍子。  
"彻底湿掉了。"柳岷析松开金赫奎，低头看着自己身前的湿成一片的衣服。  
"都跟你说了。你等着，我去帮你拿件衣服。"金赫奎说着就要去拿自己的衣服，却发现原本放衣服的地方空无一物。  
柳岷析把湿衣服脱去，笑眯眯地说道:"没关系，不穿就好了。"  
金赫奎指了指原本放衣服的地方，问他:"我的衣服呢？"  
柳岷析眼睛四处提溜着转起来，一派天真道:"谁知道呢？或许他们在卧室吧。"  
金赫奎猜到柳岷析又起了玩心，一时接不上话来，只瞪着柳岷析看。  
而始作俑者柳岷析却完全不在意，像是没看见金赫奎的瞪视，伸出手环住了金赫奎的腰。  
他的个子刚刚好到金赫奎的胸口，就直接把下巴抵在金赫奎的胸口上，仰面看向金赫奎，说道:"哥，你知道吗，舞蹈是最情色的艺术。"  
"你又是从哪里听来的？"  
"忘了，大概是从什么电影里看到的吧。"柳岷析随意地摇了摇头，不太在意这句话的出处，继续说道:"哥，我们跳舞吧。"  
"跳舞?现在?"金赫奎皱起眉来，对柳岷析无厘头的要求感到不解，也似乎不太乐意。  
柳岷析半眯着眼，嘟起嘴，不依不饶地撒起娇来:"就现在，像这样，只有你和我，没有别人。"  
金赫奎渐渐意识到柳岷析好像在吃醋，无理取闹的样子倒是可爱的紧。  
柳岷析贴着金赫奎，抓着他的手，一下下的摆姿势，说得是跳舞，但更像是断了许多拉线的提线木偶，动作僵硬卡壳。  
但柳岷析看着很乐，一头埋进金赫奎的怀里，闷声笑了起来。  
两个人一丝不挂的紧贴在一起，皮肤与皮肤相互交触，传导着的不仅仅是体温，还有触感，甚至于脉搏的跳动，产生了一种同步共鸣的错觉。  
柳岷析抱着金赫奎的腰，光着脚踩在金赫奎的脚背上，两个人像跳圆圈舞一般，一步一步的转着圈。  
交谊舞本身就是以拉进双方距离，创造出零距离的触感，借此催化情感的舞蹈，此时此刻此景此氛围下，金赫奎和柳岷析是那么的近，近到暧昧的气氛已经浓烈得近乎变质了。  
柳岷析侧耳贴在金赫奎的心口处，听着金赫奎跳动地越发快的心跳声，他勾起了笑，伸出了舌头，舔了舔眼前的粉樱蕊 。  
他感觉到了，抱着他的人狠狠地颤了一颤。  
金赫奎倒吸了一口凉气，双手握住柳岷析的胯骨，把人抱到了盥洗台上。  
借着盥洗台的高度，柳岷析得以与金赫奎平视。他环住金赫奎的脖子，啃住了金赫奎的嘴唇，一边轻轻地咬着，一边笑。  
柳岷析笑得很媚，也很甜，不似少年的稚嫩烂漫。那是于炽热之上盛放到荼蘼的花，蕊间兜不住的溢淌出甜到腻人的花蜜。

崔玄凖和洪畅贤都觉得很奇怪，郑志勋大半个晚上就坐在电脑前，也不rank也不玩手机，就那么无所事事地坐了一个晚上。  
"志勋?"  
洪畅贤刚开口打算询问一番，郑志勋就站起身来，对着洪畅贤比了个抱歉的手势。  
郑志勋刚刚用眼角的余光瞟到了，白晃晃地影子在拐角的阴影里闪过。他走到了盥洗室，里头还氤氲着一些水汽，和着杂乱的气味，有洗发水，有沐浴露，各种牌子夹杂在一起，不过这里头还掺着一些其他的味道。  
郑志勋走到地漏旁，蹲下身子，在排水口边看见了一抹还未顺着水流带入下水道的白色。


	4. Chapter 4

"从旁边偷来了一个橘子。"

柳岷析听着坐在他隔壁的哥哥得意地跟观众炫耀着自己的壮举，心里暗自笑了起来。  
其实，早在金赫奎自以为神不知鬼不觉地顺走他桌子上橘子的时候，柳岷析就知道了，确切的说，柳岷析一直分出了一部分注意力在金赫奎身上，对方做任何事，他都没理由不知道。  
只是，实在太可爱了。柳岷析看着那位傻哥哥鬼鬼祟祟的模样，自以为瞒天过海的窃喜，就像是一个只把头藏起来就以为别人看不到自己的小孩子，有着让人哭笑不得的可爱。  
柳岷析假作恍然，嘴上娇嗔着向金赫奎讨橘子，明明听起来是撒娇耍赖的语气，但镜头之外，柳岷析却全然不是那般样子。  
他一手支托着下巴，手肘架在椅子把手上，整个人斜斜地瘫在椅子上，双眼上挑，眼波横斜，那样子有几分成人片中旖旎场景的角色做派。  
柳岷析眉头故意蹙了一下，眼角耷拉着，委屈地又同金赫奎撒起娇来，说着自己感冒了，要补充vc。  
病分很多种，由轻到重又分很多层，病入膏肓者自然形销骨立，样子憔悴得不忍相视。但最轻的病症却有着恰到好处的楚楚可怜，揉红的鼻尖，水光粼粼的眼，说话里带着的鼻音，可爱可怜惹人疼惜。  
金赫奎见状也举手投降，忙说自己只是给柳岷析剥橘子。  
柳岷析笑了笑，伸出腿，脚尖在金赫奎的腿上轻一下重一下的点着。  
金赫奎剥完橘皮，看向柳岷析，突然又起了逗他的心，作势要把橘子往嘴里塞。  
柳岷析用脚尖一路从金赫奎的膝盖划向他的脚背上，推着椅子往金赫奎身边靠近，一副要踩着金赫奎的脚扑过来的样子。  
金赫奎见柳岷析暗示性地舔了舔唇，又用牙齿咬了咬唇角。这是危险的预警，金赫奎毫不怀疑柳岷析会当着镜头面前直接从他嘴里夺食。至于采取的确实手段，估计是能让他直播间被封上好几天的举动。  
金赫奎忙掰了一大半橘子给柳岷析，算是向他表示了投降。柳岷析接过橘子，得意地放在鼻子前嗅了嗅。  
一旁的郑志勋冷眼地旁观了好一会儿，觉得自己被冷落怠慢了，便出声叫了柳岷析，示意他也分几瓣橘子给他。  
柳岷析没有立刻回答他，只是挑眉看了看郑志勋，故意伸出舌头，沿着橘络舔了舔，橘汁从漏了的白皮里渗了出来，落入粉红的舌上，柳岷析将舌头一卷，把汁水压进嘴里。  
郑志勋眯着眼笑了起来，亮出了两颗小虎牙，又将手往前伸了伸，不达目的誓不罢休的模样。  
柳岷析玩味地看了看郑志勋，最后用牙齿轻轻咬住一部分橘瓣，手上一用力，将剩下没被咬住的部分剥离开来，递给了郑志勋。  
郑志勋接过橘瓣，将其塞进嘴里，并有嘴吮了吮指尖，笑了起来。

晚上rank完以后，金赫奎先一步洗漱完回了房间，柳岷析紧随其后也跟了进去。  
柳岷析从兜里拿出一物，塞到了金赫奎的手里。金赫奎定睛一看，是一颗小小的蜜糖橘，不解地看向柳岷析。  
柳岷析笑眯眯地解释说:"哥不是想吃橘子嘛，我拿了一个给哥哥。"  
说完柳岷析又从金赫奎手里拿过橘子，把皮剥开来，把橘肉塞进了金赫奎的嘴里，问道:"怎么样，是不是很甜。"  
金赫奎嗯的应了一声。  
柳岷析双手环住金赫奎的脖子，踮起脚尖来，凑到金赫奎的脸前，问道:"有多甜呢？"  
金赫奎眨了眨眼睛，半天才憋出很甜两个字来。  
"哥，这太抽象了。"柳岷析故作苦恼地皱起脸来，随后一把将金赫奎的脖子向下拉，狡黠一笑:"啊，哥哥刚才已经吃了我一半的橘子了，所以这颗橘子你得还我一半。"  
说着柳岷析凑上前去，用牙轻咬着金赫奎的下唇，扯出了缝隙来，伸出舌头，往金赫奎的嘴里探那瓣属于他的橘肉。  
汁水被搅得稀烂，顺着轮廓淋漓而淌淌。


End file.
